It is desirable to make things small. For example, cell phones, PDAs, personal music/video players and other personal devices have been miniaturized.
However, even though it is desirable to miniaturize these personal devices, this conflicts with the desire to see this media on a larger screen. Therefore, while it is desirable to have a small cell phone or Ipod, for example, it is also desirable to have a large screen TV.